In convertible cars, both the ones with a removable top and with a retractable or foldable top, there will be a more or less turbulent wind flow in the passenger compartment when driving with the top removed or down, i.e. with the car open. The amount of wind flow within the passenger compartment area is dependent on the speed of the vehicle.
Different measures have been taken to reduce the wind drag for the driver and passenger in the front seats of an open car. One common measure is to implement a windblocker behind the front seats, extending up to the region of the head of the driver and passenger. The windblocker effectively reduces turbulence for the front seat occupants when the vehicle is driven with the top down in the stowed position. The windblocker improves the comfort for the driver and passenger.
A windblocker of this kind may comprise one or more pieces and may be either removable or fixed in the vehicle. Different materials have been proposed, e.g. plastic, glass and fabric. These solutions work well for cars having just two front seats or for cars where only the front seats are occupied. However, such traditional windblockers do not reduce air turbulence for passengers in the back seats.
When driving in moderate speeds with the top down, e.g. on a main road, the side windows may be down and stowed within a vehicle door. This arrangement results in a lot of turbulence around the driver compartment. However, this will at the same time reduce the direct wind flow on the passengers in the rear seats. When driving at higher speeds, e.g. on a motorway, the side windows are often raised in order to reduce wind turbulence and wind noise. In this case, there will be quite a lot of turbulence in the back seat, especially in the region where the passengers have their heads. This will both give a passenger wind draft in the face and induce noise in the ears.
Accordingly, the inventors of the present disclosure have discovered a need to reduce air turbulence in the back seat of an open vehicle.